


His God Damn Accent

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter has a weakness for Harley’s southern accent, no matter how hard Harley tries to hide his accent, it still creeps up on him and just annoys him. Harley had to continue high school as he didn’t finish his back in his home town. So here he is in Peter’s class, taking the same grade as him.





	His God Damn Accent

Peter has a weakness for Harley’s southern accent, no matter how hard Harley tries to hide his accent, it still creeps up on him and just annoys him. Harley had to continue high school as he didn’t finish his back in his home town. So here he is in Peter’s class, taking the same grade as him.

Boys and girls couldn’t stop flirting with him, ever since he joined his grade, it frustrates him whenever they try to flirt with him but he only got eyes for Peter. They would sometimes stop at his locker, or at lunch, trying to sit next to him. at first, he thought they were just friendly but soon there were love letters, teasing going around, even some asked him out.

Harley was seated behind of Peter during math class, Peter was a smart kid, he could do anything and still ace his grades. But today he was struggling with his math problem. Harley was done with his, so he leans forward and watch as Peter tries to do his work.

“Hey doll, you need my help?” Harley whispered with his southern accent.

“Harls, come on. You know I can’t with your accent.” Peter groans.

“Come on now hunny, I’m just helping you with your work.” Harley teased him.

“Fine, so do you know how to do this?” Peter said as he points to the question.

Harley starts guiding him, as he literally leans over his desk, resting his head on top of Peter’s shoulders, it was easy for Peter at first, but it got him hot and bothered as Harley continues with his southern accent. Harley noticed how warm Peter was getting, the boy was literally a furnace. As Harley continues to teach him, Harley leans down, noticing the tent in Peter’s jeans. Harley smirks, as he got his voice a little deeper.

“See, I told you babe. You can do it.” Harley said a little deeper.

“You’re always impressing me, you’re smart and cute and did I say hot?” Harley teased him.

Peter was already at the edge of it, Harley could tell. Peter was grabbing the side of the table, trying not to tremble so hard, one more push, Harley knew it. Harley licks his lips, then threads his fingers through Peter’s soft locks, tugging it a little. Harley then kissed his neck lightly, nibbling at the soft skin.

“Cum for me baby, I wanna see how hot you are.” Harley whispers as he kissed Peter’s ears.

And with that Peter came in his jeans, he lets a soft trembling moan escape his lips as he leans his head back against Harley’s chest. Harley smirks watching how Peter’s jeans were now stained and how hot Peter looked. He leans forward, kissing Peter on the forehead.

“We’ll continue this tonight. My room. But this time I’m touching you.” Harley teased him as he kissed Peter’s cheeks.

Harley got up and packs his things and left the classroom, he turned one last time and winks at Peter, who was still recovering from his orgasm.


End file.
